All About a Perfect Ending
by strangeland
Summary: This is a fanfic about the movie All About Steve. I really liked the movie, but not the end. I hope you like my first fanfic.


This is a fanfic about the movie "All About Steve" (specially the end). I wrote about it because I didn't like the ending because I thought it could be better! if you liked the movie from the beginning until the ending, well, maybe you will not like my story.

This is my first fanfic ever published so I hope you like.

If there's something wrong, I'm sorry for my bad english.

All About a Perfect Ending

After Mary fell down in the hole of the Silver Plume mine, all the people around got worried. All the press were apprehensive about the girl of the red boots. In a few minutes, Mary found a little deaf dirty girl inside the mine.

While she was talking alone (looking up to the hole), saying "words, people, words!", a line came down with a pencil. When she opened the paper, she realized it was a different handwriting comparing to the one it was on the small pot that Hartman threw to her through the car.

The letter said:

"Mary, It's Steve. Sorry for my behavior towards you during this whole time. I know I as very rude to you. I know I lied to you about inviting you to come with me. But I have to say that most of the ideas during the trip were Hartman's.

But, you know, this letter is not about Hartman, it's about me. Again, I'm sorry for everything. I'm felling so guilty right now! It was my fault you have fallen into this hole. And also I'm sorry for had the same thoughts everyone has when they barely know you. Some people may think you are crazy, freakishly intelligent, a dictionary that uses red boots, but it only proves how accustomed to the same old things they are.

Please, don't change for anyone.

Steve"

Mary put both hands over her mouth. She looked to the girl who was few centimeters away and said:

Steve… Steve wrote me this letter! I know you're not listening to what I'm saying, but… oh my God…

Meanwhile, Steve was with his finger crossed near to his face and staring the hole. After much concern about the life of Mary, thought for a few minutes why she would not be a good girlfriend. Was it because she was a crazy stalker Was she? He invited her, so part of this was his fault. But Steve also thought about her different way. He was thinking now to call her parents, but he was waiting for the answer.

Mary wrote her answer and she gave a sign to lift up her letter with the pencil by the line.

A fireman took the letter and gave it to Steve.

The letter said:

"Dear, Steve

I do not want you to feel guilty for my fall. That's my fault. I was distracted, I ran without looking around and fell. And because of you, I met two amazing friends. In no way this was loss of time.

Some jews say that "regrets is the key that opens any lock". It's very noble of you, dear Steve. After regrets, it comes new starts.

And, well, I realized the different handwriting. I have to say that "meat me" worried me a lot, but I didn't care. I didn't care at all.

And if there's someone who wants to apologize it's me. I'm sorry for to look like a stalker; it wasn't the intention. I think fall down in a hole was something I would never believe it could happen.

I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of here. If I can't… it was nice to meet you. So lucky of yours that this paper doesn't have so much space for all the words I wanted to use!

With love, Mary.

P.S.: Your umbrella is totally dirty… and broken, I guess. I'm sorry."

After read the letter, pass one hand inside his hair, and in the other hand, held the letter in a hard way. Hartman and Angus read the letter by the hands of Hartman.

Steve took his cell phone and called to his mother. Ask the number of Mary's parents and, then, called to them. He said that Mary was fine and apologizes.

When Howard blamed Hartman on everything that was happening around, Hartman Hughes jumped into the hole with a hose to save Mary Horowitz.

There was a brief conversation between the two of them and Mary told about the plan she was about to do before the arrival of Hartman.

Hartman, Mary and the deaf girl (who was wearing the red boots of Mary) were lifted up and escape the hole while Steve filmed everything.

Steve left his camera with Angus and walked quickly, approaching himself of Mary who was with the firemen. Not giving a damn about how dirty Mary was, Steve hugged her very strong.

- Mary… I was so worried. My God, how I'm so happy you are alive!

- Oh, Steve – Mary hugged him stronger – I'm fine!  
They stopped hugging each other and they were facing each other.

- Thanks for the umbrella – handed the broken umbrella to him.

- Steve just smiled and picked it up.

- I should not have acted the way I acted… since the beginning. But I think we could start over. Would you accept? This time, no holes, no hurricanes, no three-legged babies…

- Well, at least I have stories to t…

Steve interrupted her by a kiss. All the cameras and photographers recorded the moment of that kiss. Mary's parent's were watching at home with a mix of chock and happiness. "It's Mary and Steve!" said Mrs. Horowitz and Mr. Horowitz.

Mary Horowitz, a hero and with a boyfriend for everyone in the U.S.A.

One week later, you could see Hartman Hughes being at anchor desk right next to Paula; Mary with his job back on the Sacramento Herald, by the pleas of his ex-boss, who is now her boss again; and Steve coming to meet Mary on his day-off and free time to take her to a special place, and always preceded by a kiss. About the red boots? Well, they now represent luck to the deaf girl for Mary have fallen in the hole. They, now, are in a special place in the little's girls bedroom.


End file.
